Insert Assassins in Italy here
by wizard2555555
Summary: ACMSES oneshot. Pete and Joe is sent to the Assassin's creed fandom to take care of an old enemy, and it's also a very special day for the both of them.


**Insert assassins in Italy here.**

If you don't have any idea about what the Society is, I suggest you don't read any further. However, if you really want to read this fiction, I suggest reading the other 'Insert' fictions in my profile, for a better understanding of this one.

I don't own Assassin's creed: Brotherhood. I only own my OCs Pete and Joe. Any Society members appearing are copyrighted by their original owners.

**A/N: I'll be writing some dialog in Danish in this fic, but I will make sure to write translations so you won't be confused about what's happening, just look after the * symbols.**

Pete and Joe was standing in front of each other, in one of the Society's training rooms, getting ready for some morning combat training. They had a bamboo sword in each hand, kendo helmets on their heads and they were dressed in black training pants "Okay let's go over this one more time just so we're clear, first one to get hit on the upper body loses." Pete said.

"Exactly, now let's get started." Joe said and immediately used his force jump to propel him into the air, his swords raised and ready to strike. Pete crossed his swords in an effort to block Joe's obvious attack. What he didn't count on, was that Joe only used one sword to hit the block, before landing and using his other sword to swipe at Pete.

Pete quickly caught on to Joe's strategy and jumped to the side, dodging Joes attack in the process. He quickly got to his feet and said "Nice move Joe, but I'm not letting you win that easily." Pete tossed one of his swords into the air, before throwing the other one directly at Joe. He started running towards Joe, catching the sword as he ran, the 'blade' pointing downwards.

Joe deflected the thrown sword, and was ready to do the same to Pete. But instead of going for the obvious slash, Pete switched direction and headed for his discarded sword instead "What the hell." Joe said, and without thinking, he used his force jump to reach the sword first.

Pete saw Joe landing, and made a quick decision to keep running, and see what happened. Joe raised his swords to swing at his opponents' side. Pete raised his own sword and blocked the slash, he then slid down the 'blades' and delivered a hit to Joes side, and thus ending the fight "Nice tactic there, making me go for you, so you could hit me." Joe said and touched knuckles with Pete.

"What tactic, I just wanted my sword back." Pete said as he picked up his own sword.

"Well, I guess that was pretty idiotic of me." Joe said, tapping one of his swords against the floor, thinking about what to do next. He put the sword over his shoulder, and held up the other one, ready to attack, and asked "Rematch?".

Pete held up his own swords and said "You're on." He then ran up to Joe and started exchanging sword blows with him.

The two continued fighting for another half hour (Insert training montage and music here), before they sat down and had a drink of water. They then went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but they had hardly filled their bowls with cereal and milk, when the door was opened by Michael, who was carrying a mission file under his arm "Hey guys, sorry to disturb you during breakfast, but we got an urgent mission for you in the Assassin's creed fandom.".

Joe took a spoonful of cereal and asked "Which of the games is it?" He then put the spoon in his mouth and started chewing.

Michael quickly opened the file and said "It's the one called 'Brotherhood', and the Sue is one you've met before, Joe."

Joe almost choked on the cereal, but managed to swallow it, before he said the name of the Sue, who beat him in the 'Fantastic four' fandom "Devlina.".

"Exactly, and it seems she's found a partner in crime, a level 5 Sue, Two levels lower than herself. Also we've detected some weird readings all over Rome.".

"Weird. How are the readings weird?" Pete asked.

"We don't know. They look like some sort characters, but they seem incomplete, and there's two with a completely different signature from anything else inside the fandom, it's really weird.".

"Yeah, that really sounds weird." Joe said before taking another spoonful of his cereal. After accepting the mission, Michael left the room, leaving the two agents to finish their breakfast. Joe turned to his friend and asked "Could it be that Devlina is in possession of the ideas, that was stolen from our author?".

"It is a possibility, but I wonder what was up with those two unknown signatures." Pete said. The two finished their breakfast, and then went to their rooms to get their gear, and they were soon on their way to begin their mission.

O-O-O

The two agents screamed as they fell out of the plothole and into the river that surrounded the Tiber Island. Joe was the first to resurface, followed closely by Pete. He spit out the water he had gotten in his mouth and said "I'm starting to hate water, I mean, first World of warcraft and now this.".

Pete did the same as his partner and said "Me too, I hope our next mission is in a desert." The agents swam to Tiber Island, where they took a moment on the small dock, to see what roles they had been assigned this time around, and were pleasantly surprised to see that they had become assassin novices. They looked at their left wrists and smiles spread across their faces, because on their wrists, a hidden blade was mounted "This is gonna the best mission ever." Pete said as he flicked his wrist, to make the blade spring forth.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if we could smuggle these out of the fandom." Joe said as he too admired the small mechanical device on his wrist.

"Well, we should be able to, since it's never explained where the novices get them from." Pete said and retracted the blade with another flick of his wrist. The agents climbed the docks stairs to street level, where they started walking towards one of the bridges that lead into the actual city of Rome "So, where should we start looking for our Sueish foes?" Pete asked as they walked through the city, trying their best not to attract attention.

"Well, if I was a Mary Sue, in a world more or less controlled by the church, I would try to become the highest ranking of said church, even though it makes absolutely no sense in actual history. So I'd say we should try the Vatican first." Joe said as he stopped to look at some weapons that were on sale in one of the shops.

"Right, we'll start there then." Pete said as he looked out for any guards. He suddenly noticed something that totally didn't fit into the world. The something turned out to be a man, dressed as a mad scientist, and a person draped in a green cloak, which looked like something from the middle ages. Pete tapped Joe on the shoulder, all the while all the while keeping an eye on the two mysterious persons, and asked "Do you see, what I see, Joe?".

Joe looked up from a display of knives and looked in the direction; his partner was looking, all the while getting a confused expression on his face "Well, if you're seeing doctor Insano, who's armed to the teeth and the green version of Raven from teen titans, then I'm seeing exactly what you're seeing." Joe said as he rolled up his sleeve to expose the biosuit containment unit.

"I guess I'm not crazy after all. You think that could be the two signals, they couldn't identify?" Pete asked as he summoned his rider belt, ready to activate it if something went wrong.

"I'm pretty much convinced that it is." Joe said and pulled his badge out of his item pouch and started walking towards the two. Pete got his own badge out and walked after his partner.

O-O-O

"Ooooh look at this, Doctor." Ashlin said as she held up a picture of a demon and an angel, fighting one another.

Neosano looked up from a collection of small metal figurines in the stall next to the one with the paintings, and said "That is very nice indeed; it would look good on one of the walls in your room." He reached into one of his coats pockets and found a small pouch with small gold discs in it, and started negotiating with the seller.

They had just gotten to an agreement, and Neosano had just paid for the painting, when a voice spoke up behind the two "You two, turn around.".

The two companions turned around to see a pair of young men dressed in white, standing behind them, holding a badge out at them in their right hand "Whoa, I didn't know that art critics needed badges to identify themselves.".

"We're not art critics…" One of the men said, who was wearing a strange bracelet on his right wrist "We are the Anti-cliché and Mary Sue elimination society; we are arresting you on suspicion of fandom manipulation. Now, are you going to follow us, or do we have to get rough?" The man held up, what looked like a pair of silver bracelets.

"And please say you'll follow us; I'm a bit tired today." The other man said, he was wearing a weird ornamental belt

The doctor and troll looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow. Ashlin then looked at the two men and asked "What are you guys talking about?".

Now it was the two men's turn to look at each other, and the man with the belt asked "You haven't heard of us?".

"Never before in our lives." Ashlin said, folding her arms over her chest.

Neosano was thinking about what the man with the bracelet had said, and it finally dawned to him "Eureka!" He yelled.

"What's up Doc.?" Ashlin asked, interested in what her companion had found out.

"I've just figured out what is going on here. Ashlin, we are in a dimension, consisting of two worlds, the normal planet Earth, and a world where games, movies and literature in all its forms come to life, and where authors can either enter themselves, or send in their own constructs…" Neosano said, clapping his hands out of pure giddiness "And some of these constructs and authors has banded together and formed some sort of police force to take down unfriendly elements in the fictional world, oh my god it's so awesome.".

"Yes, that is very awesome." Ashlin said, a brief smile coming to her lips, before she became serious again and asked "But what do you suggest that we do about our current situation.".

"Oh right." Neosano turned to the two agents and said "I think an introduction is in order, I'm Dr. Neosano, or as I'm known in my home dimension, Dr. Felix Nielsen; and this is my companion, the beautiful Ashlin of Jutland…" He gestured to the troll, who smiled and bowed her head to greet the agents, before he continued "And we are dimensional travelers; now, may I ask who you are?".

The two men looked at each other of a moment, before they turned around and started whispering, apparently they were deciding what to do about the situation; after a minute or so of whispering, they turned around and the man with the bracelet said "My name is Joe Andersen.".

"And I'm Pete Jackson." The man with the belt said; there was a moment of silence, before Pete asked "So, if you're not here cause trouble, what are you here to do?".

"We're just here to travel a bit, maybe pick up a few souvenirs, and then jump on to the next dimension, that's all." Neosano said, putting the pouch back in his pocket, as he had been distracted by the agents that he first now remembered that he was holding it.

Pete and Joe looked at each other for a moment, making a silent decision on what to do about the situation. Joe then looked at the duo while Pete started to walk away, pulling something out of his pocket "Just remember, if you try to change anything in this world, no matter how good an idea it seems to be, we'll come and arrest you." Joe said, making sure that the duo understood that he was serious about his threat.

Neosano nodded; he knew from his exploits of the multiverse that you often had to follow certain rules, or else you could end up in prison, or worse, dead "We understand, don't we Ashlin?" He asked his companion.

"Of course, this is your world after all." Ashlin said and gave the agent a small nod along with a small smile.

"Good then, have a nice trip through our universe." Joe said and shook hands with the doctor and the troll, before hurrying to Pete's side, listening to him finishing off his live report to the observation room.

"Yes I'm serious, they were actual dimensional travelers." Pete said into his communicator.

"Are they gonna be a problem for us?" The voice of Michael asked at the other end.

"They said that they were here to do some sightseeing around the multiverse, and they haven't done anything so far to corrupt the fandom in any way, so I think we should leave them alone for now, but if they do something that corrupts a fandom, we'll prohibit them and bring them in for questioning.".

"Okay, I just hope it's the right decision on your part, it wouldn't be good if it turned out that they were out to take over a fandom, and you could have stopped them before they did any damage.".

"I wouldn't worry about it, they seemed pretty friendly, and all they've done so far is buying a picture as a souvenir, and that's it, and if all goes well, that'll be all we hear from them.".

"Okay then, over and out." Michael said and got off the channel.

"Over and out." Pete said and put the communicator back in his pocket. He turned to Joe and said "Well, let's go find our actual problems." Joe nodded and the two continued their walk through the city.

O-O-O

"You know, I've just remembered something." Joe said as they passed the '_Rosa in fiore_' brothel on their way to the Vatican.

"And that is?" Pete asked.

"It's been more than 2 years since we were created." Joe said and smiled.

Pete thought it over and realized that his friend was right "Yeah, you're right, but a lot has happened after we were created." He said with the same smile as Joe.

"Yeah, me disappearing into the multiverse, the whole Anus Weedy affair, and you getting together with Charis." Joes smile became a bit smugger at the last statement.

Pete shaked his head, he had known for some time that most, if not all, of the Society knew about his and Charis' relationship, but luckily, no one had found out about how far the relationship had progressed. He chuckled briefly and asked "Where did you hear it from?".

"All around the library, but nobody seems to know how far the two of you are, relationship wise." Joe said as he sat down on a bench, Pete doing the same.

"Good, that's how we want it for the moment, but would you mind if we spoke Danish for the rest of this conversation? Just in case they're listening in on our conversation in the observation room." Pete asked and looked up slightly as a small army of guards started to pass them.

"Selvfølgelig ikke, det her er jo rimelig personligt for dig."* Joe said and as the guards passed them, the two got up and started tailing them, their guts telling them that they might find Devlina if they did. (_*Of course not, it is pretty personal for you._)

"Tak; nåh, hvad var det du ville vide?"* Pete asked. One of the guards looked back at them and they stopped, and blended into the crowd by sitting down on another bench to avoid an unnecessary fight. After a moment, the guard turned back and the two agents got back up and continued their tailing of the guards. (_*Thanks; well, what was it you wanted to know._)

"Jeg ville gerne vide hvor I egentlig er i jeres forhold.".* (_*I wanted to know how far you actually are in your relationship._)

Pete looked a little uncomfortable at the request and said "Det, det kan jeg ikke fortælle dig Joe.".* (*_I, I can't tell you that Joe._)

"Årh kom nu, hvor langt er I, går I i seng med hinanden eller hvad."* Joe asked, giving his friend a pleading look. (*_Oh come on, how far are you guys, are you sleeping with each other or what._)

Pete's gaze fell to the ground and he said "Joe, jeg, jeg er ked af det, men jeg har lovet Charis at holde kæft om det indtil vi begge føler os klar til at fortælle de andre om det. Men, jeg kan fortælle dig at jeg personligt føler mig klar til at tage vores forhold et skridt længere."*. (*_Joe, I, I'm sorry, but I've promised Charis that I'd shut up about it until we both feel ready to tell the others about it. But, I can tell you that I personally feel ready to take our relationship a step further._)

"Kunne det tænkes at det skridt involverer en ring af en art?"* Joe asked with a grin on his face. (_*Could it be that said step involved a ring of some kind?_)

Pete blushed a tiny bit, before he sighed and said "Ja det gør, men hvis du siger det til nogen, så slår jeg dig ihjel, forstået." (_Yes it does, but if you tell anyone, I'm gonna kill you, got it._)

"Klart og tydeligt."* Joe said with a friendly smile, which soon turned wicked as he turned his attention to the guard and asked "Ready to raise hell?". (*_loud and clear._)

"Always." Pete said with an equally wicked grin as the guards came to a stop and started fanning out in front of the bridge that lead to the Vatican.

"What do you think is going to happen here?" Joe asked as he watched more people gathering behind the guards, who were whispering excitedly amongst each other.

Pete looked around and suddenly spotted a woman dressed a lot like he and Joe were; he let his gaze drift to the roofs and spotted other people in similar clothing. He tapped Joe on the shoulder, and he looked in the same direction as Pete "My guess would be that it has something to do with Ezio, and possibly the piece of Eden.".

Joe nodded and looked back in the direction of the Vatican as the mumbling of the gathered people became louder; down the bridge came Devlina, dressed in a long, flowing, purple dress with lots of golden markings on it, and on her head was beautiful headdress made out of gold with a purple veil which was decorated with pearls, all of which looked amazingly gorgeous on her. Alongside her walked what looked like a little girl, probably the second Sue, as she looked impossibly cute and was dressed similar to Devlina, only her dress and veil was red and her headdress was adorned with rubies; she had big, blue eyes that looked as innocent as a puppy, and her hair was a beautiful platinum blonde. Behind them was a group of fourteen shadowy beings, who were probably the missing ideas that Pete and Joes author had been talking about. They dressed in renaissance clothing, both female and male; they were walking obediently after the two sues in two neat lines. And finally at the back were a squad of ten guards surrounding Ezio Auditore da Firenze, who was still dressed in his assassins gear, though without any of his weapons, and he was I chains "I don't like where this is going." Joe said as the procession came to a stop in front of the bridge, the ideas stepping to the side, making room for the guards to step behind Devlina and the little girl Sue.

The two agents suddenly heard a low beeping noise coming from their personas; Joe reached into his item pouch and Pete into one of the pocket like pouches on his belt, and pulled out the silver sphere they had received from their author; it stopped beeping as soon as their fingers touched them. They pulled the spheres out and they opened up, revealing a blue lens. They looked through the spheres like they were small binoculars and the assumed ideas lit up with a blue outline, confirming their suspicion. Pete and Joe replaced the spheres and went back to see how things went with Ezio and the Sue "You think Devlina has the piece of Eden?" He asked to his former statement.

"I sure as hell hope she doesn't, but with our luck, she probably has it…" Joe said, flexing his fingers in eagerness to fight the hated Sue once again "But we could hope that she has left it in the citadel.".

"By all that is holy, let's hope so, because I have no intention of dying today." Pete agreed.

Devlina stepped forward and spread her arms out to silence the crowd, which by now consisted of half the people in the area, probably even some from other areas of the city; the crowd immediately went silent and she started speaking in a very dramatic tone of voice, along with a stereotypical Italian accent "People of Roma, after months of searching, I have finally and personally captured the most dangerous man in all of Italy, Ezio Auditore…" She gestured to the chained up man behind her. She turned back to the crowd and continued even more dramatically "Who has been sentenced to death by crucifixion by our high lord himself.".

"That really doesn't sound good, if Ezio dies, Desmond will die and then the series ends right then and there." Joe said, rolling up his sleeve so he could easily get to the biosuit.

"Yeah, and I think now is a good time to interfere." Pete said as he and Joe made their way through the crowd; they punched the guards that was blocking their way and stepped out onto the small square.

"Assasino, how dare you show yourself here?" Devlina yelled in a perfect hysterical tone and drew a pair of small swords that she had mounted to her lower back. Pete and Joe didn't say anything but kept walking until they were right in front of her; they smiled under their hoods when they heard what sounded like an eagle and several of the guards fell limply to the ground; behind them stood the assassin recruits with blades, axes and hidden blades drawn, the crowd behind them fleeing out of fear that they would get the same treatment as the guards.

"Guess you haven't been here very long since the brotherhood is still willing to go against you." Joe said and he and Pete pulled down their hoods.

"You." Devlina said, her voice dripping venom; she turned to the guards who were holding Ezio and said "Two of you stay with the prisoner, everyone else, kill the assassins." The guards did as they were told and went to try and kill the assassins. She turned to the little girl and said "Anna, take 2 of the ideas and get rid of the blond one, I'll personally take care of the other one.".

Anna nodded and waved 2 of the male ideas over and they advanced on Pete, drawing swords and guns as they did so "You are dead now agent." Anna said and lashed out with her small swords as she talked.

"We'll see about that. Henshin, darkness." Pete said as he dodged the little Sues attack, the buckle on his belt opened and released the nanobots inside it, and soon after, he was in his upgraded Darkhopper suit; he unsheathed the swords on his back and blocked the 2 ideas follow-up attack. He kicked them away, and went back into defense as Anna jumped over the ideas, and lashed out at him; he caught her swords and for a short time they were locked in a battle for dominance, which Anna held up in very well "So, is Anna all there is to your name?" Pete asked, wanting to probe pint sized Sue for information, and gave a hard push, which made the little Sue jump back, but he didn't get any time to rest, as the ideas came at him right after the Sue was out of his reach.

"Of course there is." Anna said snobbishly and grinned as she went in for another attack "My full name is Anna Hannah Maria Conda the 69th." She said, emphasizing every word with a slash. Pete was lucky that the swords were bade to cut humans and not something stronger, because the slashes just bounced off his armor, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake, but otherwise he wasn't hurt.

Pete kicked the legs out from under one of the ideas and impaled it through the stomach, nailing it to the ground; it moaned and thrashed around for a moment, before its arms fell to its side, the only indication that it was still alive was the constant flexing of its gloved fingers. Pete turned and the other idea caught him square in the face with a very hard punch which managed to send him flying, and landing a few meters away, making him drop his sword as he did so. Anna jumped on top of Pete, attempting to stab him through the 'eyes' of his helmet; panicking, Pete lifted his right arm and blocked the blades "So your name would essentially be Anna Conda?" He asked, actually fighting to keep the mini Sue from stabbing him.

"Yes, and?" Anna asked in an irritated tone.

Pete then started to laugh hysterically, both at the fact that Anna wasn't very tall, and at the sexual undertones associated with the name. Pete's outbreak of laughter confused the Sue long enough for him to push her off him, hard. He retrieved his sword and started a one on one fight with the idea.

While this was happening, Joe was in combat with Devlina; Joe using his biosuit and force lightning and Devlina her swords and her divine light. At some point, Joe blocked both of Devlina's swords and tried to force her back, but the Sue was still quite a bit stronger than him, but she held back a little to make some conversation with her enemy "You've learned some new tricks since we last met.".

"Well, you have to, to defeat guys like you." Joe said and dropped to the ground, performing a sweeping kick, that sent her crashing to the ground; he quickly got up and reshaped his claws into shields, and started punching at the Sue, but due to her Sueish luck, she avoided every single punch he threw at her, and when she got up, she didn't have anything resembling a scratch, and her dress didn't have a speck of dust on it.

"But you're still no match for me." Devlina said smirked at the agent who slowly retracted the claws into his suit.

Joe moved closer to the docks while concentrating his force powers into the water, slowly creating a sphere out of it. As he did this, he noticed that two of the assassin recruits had broken through the guards and was heading towards their leader "I think you're about to lose what you have been working so hard to accomplish." He said as he lifted the water sphere up.

"What?" Devlina asked and looked in the direction that Joe had, to see the two guards who were holding Ezio being cut down by the recruits, who immediately started freeing their leader.

The distraction was just what Joe needed. He hurled the water at the Sue, releasing it and thus leaving a trail all the way to the Sue, the last of it splashing against her dress and pooling around her "Gotcha." Joe said and smiled evilly.

Devlina turned back as soon as she felt the water on her; it had been cold, but otherwise there had been nothing special about the attack "What are you trying to do, give me a cold?" She asked mockingly.

"No, I'm trying to make you dance." Joe said before quickly sliding his claws out and sticking them into the water; he released his force lightning into the water in an attempt to electrocute the purple clad Sue. The novices finally freed their leader, and helped him across the small square; Ezio was amazed at the two novices that had shown abilities that only the apple of Eden could surpass.

Devlina screamed as she was zapped by the powerful lightning, and in pure Sueish reflex she released an orb of her divine light, which happened to fly directly at Joe. The blast hit him right in the chest and made him stumble back and fall into the harbor. Devlina turned to Anna, who had gotten up and was fighting Pete, who was having a hard time holding up against her and the idea "Anna, let the idea take care of him, we're leaving!" Devlina yelled to the little Sue.

"Why? We're winning." Anna yelled back as she lashed out at Pete, making him dodge, right into a bullet from the idea's gun.

"They know where we are, and if we defeat these 2 they'll send more to take care of us; it's better if we run now and find another place to take over, rather than staying here and get caught." Devlina said and started running towards the citadel, the remaining ideas following her obediently.

Anna huffed and looked at Pete, who was occupied by the idea, and against her wanting to fight Pete some more, she sheathed her swords and started running after Devlina. She stopped briefly at the bridge, turned back to Pete and said in her cutest possible voice "Goodbye mister agent, hope you die in horrible agony." She then took off after the older Sue and her posse of ideas.

"What a horrible child." Pete said, he gave the idea a punch with his armored arm, before tackling the idea to the ground; the idea punched him hard a couple of times in the side, before Pete had enough and head-butted the idea in the head, stunning it long enough for him to get up and nailing it to the ground with his other sword, its reaction the same as with the other idea, a long moan and a few moments of thrashing, followed by it laying still and flexing its fingers.

"I hate that Sue." Joe said as he hauled himself up over the edge of the dock; once up, he deactivated the biosuit and walked over to Pete and asked "Is it dead?".

"I don't think so; they seem to go into some kind of hibernation when they get seriously injured." Pete said as he studied the idea.

"Well, I guess we better send it back to our author." Joe said and pulled the silver sphere out of his pocket and pressed the lens to the idea's forehead. The idea reached up and pulled the sword out of its stomach before standing up, its clothes peeling off to reveal a white leather jacket, white jeans, a dark red T-shirt with a faded band logo on it, a pair of fingerless gloves and a pair of red and black shoes; the idea walked over to the bridge and a plothole opened for it to walk through, which it quickly did, the hole closing behind it. They did the same with the other idea and the same thing happened, the only difference being that that idea was wearing a grey trench coat, a black beanie, torn blue jeans, a black T-shirt and black shoes.

Once the idea had disappeared, Joe gave a sigh of relief and said "Well, we better get back so the Society can send in a cleaning crew and get this place back to normal.".

"Agreed." Pete said, they drew their plothole generators to get back to the library.

O-O-O

After writing their reports and delivered them to Michael, Pete and Joe went their separate ways. Joe went to the kitchen to whip up a meal for them to eat for their 'creation day' party, while Pete went off to their authors mind world to get a gift for Joe. Two hours later, the two was sitting in Pete's room, eating a curry dish with garlic bread on the side, and making small talk. After they were done eating, Joe brought in a nice, heavy chocolate cake, along with some vanilla ice-cream; they cut some cake and scooped some ice-cream up on their plates, but before they even thought about eating the dessert, they both got out the gifts they had for each other as they had agreed to exchange their gifts before they ate their dessert.

Joe opened his gift and was very pleased to find a copy of 'The troll hunter' on Blu-ray under the paper "Thanks Pete, I've been looking for this for a long time." He said as he opened the case to take a look at the disk.

"Well, I guess I was just lucky that I found it in that store then." Pete said as he opened his own gift, which contained a small blaster from the 'Star wars' fandom "Nice." He said and held it up and aimed it around the room, keeping his finger off the trigger so he wouldn't accidentally destroy something in the room.

"I know how you and Himuro like little gadgets, so I thought that was a fitting present." Joe said and put the Blu-ray down beside his, before clapping his hands together once and said "Well, let's get some cake.".

"Indeed." Pete said and put the blaster down on the table and the two dug into the cake.

After they were done with the cake, they said goodbye to each other; Joe was just about to leave the room, but turned in the doorway and asked "So, can we maybe expect a third person to join us next year?".

"Maybe, maybe not." Pete said with a grin on his face, his voice not letting Joe know if he meant yes or no.

"You really won't tell me much about this, will you?" Joe asked and sighed in defeat.

"Nope. Besides, as I said, I promised Charis that I wouldn't, even if you are my best friend." Pete said as he walked over to a shelf, where the hidden blade he had been wearing was sitting, along with Himuro's battle gadgets.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, see ya tomorrow." Joe said and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Pete said, more to himself than Joe. He set the small blaster down on the shelf, before walking over to one of his bookcases, where he pulled out a large, old looking book; he opened it to reveal that the book was hollow, a small jewelry box laying inside. He took the box out and closed the book, putting it back and went over to his couch to sit down.

He opened the box to reveal two small rings of the kind that you usually wear on your pinkie, one a little thicker than the other; they were made out of platinum and at the top, they seemed to split in two and cross over under the small, round ruby that was set in the middle of both rings, and then come together again on the other side. He had brought the rings because of something Charis had told him a few weeks ago; they had been having lunch at a café, and Charis had told him about that in Japan, many people believe that people who are destined to be married, has a red string attached to their pinkies by the gods to signify that they would be together at some point; and when he later that week had seen the rings in a shop, he had decided to buy them, as they reminded him of what Charis had told him, and he had wanted to ask Charis if she'd want to be his fiancé some time before that. However, after he had bought the rings, he had been nervous about asking her, but the conversation he had had with Joe in Assassin's creed had given him the courage to ask her back, and while he had been in town for Joe's gift, he had thought out a plan and now all he had to do was to set it in motion.

He looked at the rings one last time, before he closed the box and said to himself "I sure hope she'll say yes.".

**A/N: Dun dun dun duuuun, what's going to happen now, well I won't tell, you'll just have to wait and see. This is sort of an anniversary fiction, as I've now been writing for the ACMSES for over 2 years now; the reason why I didn't write one last year was, as many of you might now, that I had some problems on the home front, which actually ended up giving me small depression, but it's over now, and my fics will come out more frequently now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
